


does this need a title

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Married Couple, Praise Kink, Sebs fault, Smut, Vibrators, blame seb, bondage (light)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Why do we get so many smut requests anyway this goes out to anon on tumblr,





	does this need a title

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rich-seb-a-fire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rich-seb-a-fire).



Evan hated working retail. In short, the customers made him anxious with every stupid question. Today was especially awful. An old man tried to demand a discount on an item the store wasn’t even selling. As soon as he got home, Evan crashed into his husband’s arms. 

Jared chuckled, hugging Evan close. “Hey, bad day?”

Evan nodded into Jared’s embrace. “Dumb old guy,” he muttered. 

Jared threaded his fingers through Evan's hair. “Ah,” he hummed understandingly. “What stress relieving activity would you like to do this time?”

Evan looked at him sweetly. “Something fun?”

Jared chuckled. “Such as?”

“Anything, J, just get my mind off work.”

Jared hummed, pressing soft kisses down Evan's jaw. “Oh? Like.. Scrabble?”

Evan shuddered. “Not exactly?”

Jared moved down to Evan's neck. “Parcheesi?”

Evan tilted his head to give Jared better access. “Do you even know what that is?”

Jared hummed against Evan's skin. “Board game from Shrek.”

“Seriously?”

Jared snickered. “That's what it is!”

“Then no, I don’t want to play Parcheesi.”

Jared pulled Evan's body flush with his own. “Well then what _do_ you want to do?”

Evan’s face was red. His eyes shifted down to their bodies, then back up. “I think you can guess.”

Jared grinned, his fingers dancing at the hem of Evan's shirt. “Oh?” He shifted up to nip at Evan's ear. “Could it be that sweet little Evan Hansen is looking to get dicked down tonight?”

Evan shivered. “M-Maybe so,” he murmured. 

Jared smirked, finally moving up to Evan's lips to kiss him languidly. 

Evan made a sound against Jared’s lips, glad he was going with his plan. His hand felt his way up Jared’s side. 

Jared smiled into the kiss, pulling away a few centimeters. “I love you, Evan. 'M sorry you had a bad day.” His fingers slipped just barely under Evan's shirt.

“S’okay,” Evan mumbled. “It’s getting better.” His hand was all the way under Jared’s shirt, flat against his skin. 

Jared pulled away enough to tug Evan's shirt up over his head, as well as his own. 

Evan smiled at his husband. “Do you want to do this?”

Jared pulled Evan against him once again. “Course I do. Do you?”

“Definitely,” Evan answered. He placed a sweet kiss to Jared’s forehead. 

Jared grinned, tugging Evan backwards towards their bed. “Good.”

Evan went along. “I love you,” he said, just wanting Jared to hear it. 

Jared pulled Evan into another kiss. “I love you too, sweetie.” Jared's legs hit the mattress, bringing the pair to a stop. 

Evan tugged at Jared’s arms, asking to switch positions so he would be on his back once things escalated. “Aw,” he cooed. 

Jared obliged, flipping them around. He pressed Evan back until his legs were pressing into the side of the bed.

Evan smiled, ducking down to kiss his husband sweetly again before things got too heated. 

Jared gently coaxed Evan back further until he was laying against the bed, only pulling away from the kiss to shuffle him farther up onto the mattress.

Once Evan was comfortably positioned on their bed, he couldn’t help but let out a giggle.

Jared’s lips quirked as the sound. “Somethin’ funny, Hansen?”

“No,” Evan said, still grinning. “Just thinking about how I’m getting what I wanted.”

Jared chuckled. “Oh? Were you planning this from the beginning?”

“Maybe,” Evan singsonged. 

Jared laughed again. “I see,” He laughed, crawling to straddle Evan’s hips. 

Finally, Evan’s innocent confidence started to waver. He felt his face become warm. “You’re hot,” he blurted. 

Jared grinned, running his hands up Evan’s chest. “Not so bad yourself.” One hand traced Evan’s jaw. “You haven’t shaved,” he smirked.

“Y-You like it when I forget,” Evan defended. 

“'S not forgetting if you do it on purpose. And I do like it. You're so pretty.” He leaned down to kiss him lightly.

“You’re just biased,” Evan whispered. 

“What would ever make you think that?” Jared teased, fingers slipping down to unbutton Evan's pants.

Evan smiled. “You married me.” He lifted his hips to help. 

Jared tossed the pants away blindly, his fingers dancing at the skin of Evan's hip bones. “Oh yeah, I did do that, didn't I?”

“H-How could you forget?” Evan whispered, quieter that time. 

Jared softened, kissing Evan again. “I could never forget that I finally married the beautiful love of my life, Evan.”

Evan blushed a deeper red. “I love you so much, J.”

Jared grinned as his fingers slipped under the waistband of Evan's boxers. “Love you too, Ev.”

Evan grunted, ready for the clothes to just be gone already. 

Jared chuckled, stroking him beneath the fabric. “Tell me what you want, sweetie.”

“I–” Evan whined. “P-Play with me?”

Jared hummed, grip tightening slightly. “Of course, sweetie.”

Evan whimpered. “P-Please,” he muttered, not even sure himself what he was asking for.

Jared pulled away, slipping off Evan's boxers before unbuttoning his own pants.

Instantly, Evan was staring. He was always amazed at how gorgeous his husband was. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Jared teased.

Evan frowned. “M-My phone’s in my pocket on the floor,” he complained. 

Jared laughed. “Do you really want a picture? I don't look that great, Ev.”

“You’re better than great, Jare, you’re perfect.”

Jared smiled. “Not as perfect as you.” He rolled his hips into Evan's, leaning down to bite at the base of his neck.

Evan whined, leaning into Jared’s body heat. “L-Liar.”

Jared's fingers moved down to rest on Evan's hips as he hummed. “You're the most perfect person I know.”

Evan stared up at Jared in awe. “Right back at you, J.” He smiled innocently. 

Jared's fingers pressed into the skin of Evan's hips as he kissed him again before pulling away to strip off the rest of his clothes. He settled back down on top of Evan, rolling their hips together in a slow rhythm.

Evan whimpered at the friction. His hands traveled up to Jared’s sides, gently running his fingers over the skin. One of his eyes closed in pleasure. 

Jared sped up slightly as he started panting, his lips shifting down to Evan's neck once again.

Evan’s whimpers got louder and much more desperate. He relaxed his body so Jared could do his own thing with him. 

Jared slowed down a bit, speaking up again. “Can you get the stuff for me, sweetie?”

Instantly, Evan nodded. He turned to the drawer beside their bed, violently ripping it open and retrieving the needed materials. 

Jared took the items from him, setting them aside. “Mm, You gotta start using your words before we do anything, sweetie.”

Evan whined, but knew he shouldn’t test Jared’s patience. “P-Please?”

“Please what?”

“F-Fuck me?” Evan only used that word to refer to actual sex, and even then, only rarely. This was a special occasion. He was prepared to beg. 

Jared grinned wickedly, eyes lighting. “Good boy.” He reached over to the stuff Evan had pulled from the drawer. “Do you want the handcuffs, baby?”

Evan nodded after a second of thinking. He added a smile. 

Jared grabbed the cold metal cuffs, dropping them onto Evan's bare stomach as he grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head.

Evan shivered at the cold on his belly, holding his hands in place for Jared. He waited patiently. 

“Very good,” Jared praised, grabbing the cuffs and clicking them onto Evan's wrists. 

Evan smiled. “Thank you,” he whispered, proud of himself. 

Jared kissed him in reward, grinding his hips down yet again as he reached over for the bottle of lube. “Do you want anything else tonight? Toys or anything?”

“S-Surprise me?” Evan didn’t think he could make a decision for himself at the moment. 

Jared hummed, spreading some lube on his fingers. He moved down to start prepping Evan, kissing him repeatedly with light pecks on the lips.

Evan’s wrists struggled against their restraints, and he moaned, a long whining sound. He tried to move his hips accordingly. 

Jared continued until Evan was stretched, pulling his fingers out. He sat up, looking down at Evan with a smile. “Such a good boy,” he praised. He reached over, grabbing something from the bed beside them.

Evan whimpered at the emptiness, but revelled in the praise, proud of whatever it was he had done to earn it. He watched Jared curiously. “Jare?” What was he doing?

Jared chuckled, shushing Evan. “Just getting something for you.” He pulled out a small purple vibrator. 

Evan gasped. “F-For me?”

Jared smiled, nodding. “As long as you want it, of course.”

Evan nodded enthusiastically. 

Jared coated the vibe in lube before he turned it on low, moving it down to barely tease Evan.

Evan hummed in pleasure, but groaned at the lack of contact he needed. 

Jared kicked the device up to medium as he slipped it in, his hand moving to stroke Evan at an agonizingly slow pace.

“P-Please–” Evan begged, pulling at his handcuffs. The feeling only worked him up more. He made sounds that were downright sinful. 

Jared hummed. “Please _what_?”

“Fuck me!” Evan said, his tone more desperate than when he said it before. 

Jared switched the vibe up to high, angling it carefully as he started stroking Evan properly. 

Evan arched his back, another long moan coming from deep in his throat. His eyes were squeezed shut and his wrists stung, but all he felt was pleasure. He made sure to let out any sounds his body wanted to make; Jared loved it when he was vocal. 

Jared smiled. “Does it feel good, sweetie?”

Evan whined in affirmation, nodding for emphasis. His hips moved on their own. 

“Good. Make sure you’re a good boy and don’t cum yet, okay?”

Evan nodded again. He’d let himself get worked to the edge, but he wouldn’t let it all go. Not without permission. He grinded into the toy. 

Jared pressed sloppy kisses down Evan’s neck, hand working expertly as he angled the toy directly onto Evan’s prostate.

Evan squealed loudly as the vibrations worked him just right. The stimulation was starting to get to be a little much, and he felt a climax coming on. “J-Jared-” he warned, voice high and strained. 

Jared slowed his hand, pulling out the vibe and shutting it off.

Evan’s breathing was hard and heavy, but he controlled himself. He didn’t complain. 

Jared gave Evan time to calm down, ripping open a condom and sliding it on. “You good, sweetie?”

Evan nodded. This was all he wanted at the moment. 

Jared carefully pushed in, kissing Evan heatedly.

Evan moaned deeper than before against Jared’s lips, kissing back as best he could. 

Jared started up a slow rhythm, his hands moving back up Evan’s torso.

Evan’s moans were long, taking up most of his lung capacity. “S-So much better than the t-toy,” he assured. 

Jared sped up, his hips snapping slightly as he angled to find Evan's prostate.

It didn’t take long for Evan to be incapable of words; only moaning and nearly screaming. 

Jared reached up, grabbing the chain of the handcuffs and tugging on them slightly. “Evan,” he panted, unable to think of much else to say. His brain was clouded with euphoria and lust. He reached down to guide Evan's leg around his waist, allowing him to angle even deeper.

Evan pulled again at the handcuffs, desperate for as much pleasure as he could get. As they bottomed out, he whined lowly, wrapping both legs around Jared. 

Jared kept a harsh but steady pace, running his hands over any skin he could reach. 

Evan’s moans soon became high and needy. “C-Cl-” He couldn’t get the word out, but he knew Jared would understand. 

Jared nodded, his thrusts becoming slightly uneven. “You can come now, sweetie,” he panted.

Evan finally let go, finishing hard. He squeaked, pulling harder on his restraints for a more satisfying end. 

Jared only took a few more seconds before he was following suit. He moaned, riding out his high happily. 

Evan whimpered through his climax, holding Jared close with his legs. 

Jared peppered kisses over Evan's face. “Good boy,” he praised.

Evan cracked an eye open. “I-I did good?”

Jared smiled tiredly. “You did amazing, Ev.”

Returning Jared’s tired smile, Evan whispered, “So did you.”

Jared leaned down to kiss Evan softly before extracting himself from Evan's body to start cleaning up. 

Evan lay silently in bliss, picking out shapes in the moulding of the ceiling. The afterglow was easily one of his favorite parts. 

Once they were both clean, Jared climbed into the bed, unlocking Evan's handcuffs. He dropped them to the side blindly, taking Evan's wrists in his hands. He pressed gentle kisses to the bright red rings that the metal had rubbed into his skin.

Evan smiled at his husband. “Thanks,” he whispered. Jared was always so affectionate afterwards. 

“Do they hurt?” Jared couldn't help but worry even if they had done this countless times before.

“Just a little sore, J. I can handle it.” Evan leaned up to kiss him. 

Jared nodded, grabbing their discarded blankets and wrapping Evan up. “Do you want any water or anything?”

“Chocolate milk?” Evan asked, snuggled up in the blankets. 

Jared smiled, pulling on his discarded boxers. “Be back in a sec.” He leaned down to kiss Evan lovingly before shuffling out of the room to go get Evan his drink.

Evan sank deeper into the softness, getting comfortable, but leaving ample room for Jared beside him. He smiled as he waited. 

Jared returned after a couple minutes, handing Evan the cup as his crawled into bed beside him, pulling him close. “Hi. I'm back.”

“I’m glad you’re back,” Evan whispered, sipping the milk bit by bit. 

Jared wrapped an arm around Evan's waist. “Feeling better?”

Evan nodded. “Only ‘cuz you’re here.”

Jared smiled. “I'll always be here, Ev.”

“Thank you, J,” Evan murmured. 

“'Course.” Jared yawned, cuddling up to Evan as he closed his eyes. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Evan whispered, blissful.


End file.
